


Wounds

by COSMICraven117



Series: Memories from the Reef [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICraven117/pseuds/COSMICraven117
Summary: The Master of Crows is left very moody after an injury which prevents him from joining his Crow agents on missions. A certain Corsair comes with news of the mission, and with a small crow on her shoulder.





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by myself and my friend chronicarus via tumblr. This was our first trial RP with Uldren and Raven. This takes place in their past, during the Reef Wars. Uldren doesn't handle wounds so well.

The mission was a success. Raven and the band of crows managed to destroy ether supplies as well as 2 ketches, the Wolves would surely perish. All they needed to do now was crush them as their leadership fell. Raven felt accomplished as she should have, the operation went smoothly even without the Master of Crows.    
  
She was on her way to see him actually, after the crows returned and compiled all their mission notes, the young Corsair decided to update their boss. Although she was not a crow agent, they welcomed her as one of their own. The walk to infirmary wasn't too long, she wondered about Uldren's mood. The last she saw him he was irritated about his wounds, for they would slow him down and put the operation at risk.   
  
Raven could understand his anger, he was the Master of Crows after all. So she did her best to reassure him that the mission would be taken care of. Now she imagined the smile on his face, once he hears the news he'll be at ease. She turned into the infirmary, noticing less patients were in today. She hummed to herself curiously and headed toward the corner where Uldren was put. She cleared her throat and pulled the curtain. "Uldren, it's me there's so mu-"    
  
Empty.  The Corsair called out to a nurse only to see she was just as shocked. "Ma'am please, I-I did not mean to lose the Prince!" Raven simply smiled and hushed her. A crow sat above them in the rafters and Raven curved a brow.  _ Of course. _ "Don't you worry, I know where he is."

 

Raven dismissed herself and extended her arm to the awaiting crow. It cooed in joy as she brushed the feathers on its chest. "Where is your master?" The crow squawked and hoppled onto her shoulder. "Master returned to his nest. Home. Yes, shall we go to him?"

 

Raven smirked, she knew he'd be more comfortable back in his rooms. "Yes we shall. Let's go see the master." The Corsair marched out of the infirmary and changed her route, heading toward the royal residence. The guards let her past and noticed the crow perched upon her shoulder. As Raven approached Uldren's domain, one guard cleared her throat and uttered, "He's definitely not in a good mood today." Raven nodded, but still smiled. He would not scare her away. 

 

_Disadvantage. Slow. Burden._  
  
These words had been burning in Uldren Sov's mind since they left The Queen, his own Sister's lips. Powerful, graceful and honored as she was. He was bitter. He was angry. And most of all, he was absolutely restless even despite it having been a single day. He recalled a certain someone joking about him needing a vacation or he would get wrinkles in no time. Or worse, his hair would start to turn white.   
  
_Preposterous._  
  
His upper lip twitched in agitation and his eyes narrowed as he looked out over the Reef's expanse from the view of his balcony. Wound or not he couldn't stand laying around like some piteous thing. He had slipped away, something he was good at doing... Disappearing when he wished, that is.   
  
Upon arriving he had also donned an elegant yet simple, sleek outfit. An slimming overcoat over matching pants each with ornate designs on the sleeves and along where the coat curved back, slanted. The bandages made the entire thing annoyingly uncomfortable and he often would shift to accommodate. He just couldn't win.   
  
_She should be back any minute now. What's taking her so lon-_   
His eyes widen from the half lidded gaze and he turns halfway, his head turning the rest to look at the arrival of his Raven. His expression continued to show the clear agitation he currently felt.... but something in his aura already seemed to calm. Just a bit.

 

Upon seeing him her smile grew. Her feet carried her towards him and the crow on her shoulder and yapped in joy at the sight of its master. Raven clearly saw the agitation on his face but was not moved by it. When she stopped in front of him she took notice of his clothes. “Well don’t you look comfortable. I had a feeling you’d be here.” Her eyes dropped to study Uldren’s posture. He slouched slightly due to his injury and Raven took a step closer. “How is your wound?”

 

Even as her smile grew, the bitterness in his mind overcame any other feelings he had at the moment. The pain, the words in his head. Hmph. He turned his body back the way it had been before and his hand went to rest over the wound, looking at the indigo glow of the Reef's outer reaches. "Infuriating." 

 

He gruffed out his response, wincing again as he stretched. He moved from where he stood to pick up a chalice with a simple Awoken-made wine, preferring it over the painkillers he'd been offered at the infirmary.  _ Pitiful, that I would need such a thing. _ He turns his head to look at Raven again, brushing the red tinted liquid from his lower lip as he approached her, chalice in hand.    
  
"Your report, please.."    
  
He was in one of  _ those _ moods. Where he has up a wall, coming off cold as though it made him stronger as a whole. But even he could not completely shut Raven out. No, she would feel his aura beginning to cave to hers even before he noticed himself.

 

Raven did not grant his request immediately. Instead she strode toward the balcony and leaned against its edge, allowing the crow to flutter on to it. She scratched its throat and looked out beyond. She could sense his patience dwindling but she ignored it for a moment longer. When she turned she pressed her back against the edge to face him. She folded her arms across her chest. Raven decided to answer... simply. “The mission was a success.”

 

He was in the middle of taking the last drink of his second glass thus far and stopped midway to look over at her slowly and with a halfhearted glare. She knew it was a false threat. He knew it wouldn't scare her. Not at this point. In any case, he was hardly in the mood. Yet, he still contained himself. "That's not what I requested...  but fine."

 

“You want to know how much ether supplies we destroyed? The ketches that float a drift lifeless? Or the wolves that now lie dead?”    
  
Her smile dropped as she retrieved a small pad device from her belts. She stepped forward and presented it to him as it activates.”Here’s all that we destroyed and notes from your crows. Not one life was lost and no injuries.” 

 

As she filled him in on information she winced slightly on the word injuries. Raven didn’t want it to gravitate towards him. Instead she continued. “Your crow drones continue spying on the Wolves leadership. They’re crumbling. This Skolas one is deranged. Without a clear goal the Wolves will fall.”

 

He looked over the notes as she displayed them and felt at ease. Having not been there aggravated him beyond any reasoning. He was never one for being level headed at all times, and was known for being somewhat of a petty grouch if it came down to it. Nevertheless, having seen the report put him at a bit of ease and she would see his shoulders relax as a tenseness starts to leave him. Wordlessly, his eyes go from the screen to her own glowing eyes, like distant stars with the way they shimmered. He stares, setting his glass down after taking the last sip of it.    
  
"Well done." He finally says.

 

“Everyone has dismissed themselves for the night. I expect them to want to know what the next step is. I suppose it can wait.” Raven stored her pad back into her belt and loosens her gauntlets to free her hands of her gloves. 

 

She flexed them several times as she turned her back to him and looked out the purplish blue horizon. She turns her head over her shoulder, cocking her head slightly like a bird. “You’re still troubled. Why is that, dear?”

 

At her inquiry he shakes his head. She would get the feeling from him of  _ it doesnt matter... not now. _ He's walking up behind her now. His hands slip to rest on her sides, and his eyes narrow, then close as he leans his head against hers from the right side."... I'm just relieved you're unharmed."

 

There’s relief and exhaustion in his words. Raven couldn’t help but soften. It was that warm, fuzzy sensation. At the pit of her stomach, at the top her ears, upon her cheeks, and that the base of her neck. It was the little things that amazes Raven in moments like this. “I’m here.” Her words were quiet and gentle, although she was curious and wanted to resolve the conflicts within him, Raven kept away from it.    
  
There was time for that later. All she wanted to do now was reassure him the best she could. She spins around slowly to face him and gently caresses the narrow tattoos that ran down his cheeks. “I’m here.” She repeated with more firmness and declaration.

 

Though his eyes had opened when she turned, they closed again at the comfort of her touch. She knew how much it soothed him to be touched along the markings, always seeming to settle his fragmented thoughts into place. This was one of those times. He exhales a long breath through his nose, taking some moments before he takes in his next. His head rests against her forehead. Unfortunately the moment is ruined by a twinge of pain cause by the robe and the way it was snug around his middle, tailored that way of course. He looks down toward it and his eye nearly twitches and he quietly curses.

 

Raven noticed the crow looking on sadly, wishing it could do something for Uldren. She turns her attention back to him and helps the prince stand up to his full height as her palm gently presses to his wound. Her eyes close and she focuses on the torn and pulled together flesh. She senses his irritation and stinging sensation of rubbing cloth. “You have been moving far too much with this wound, Uldren. You stubborn man. You’ve even caused it to bleed more. I can feel it...”    
  
Raven’s eyes open with determination and care. She guides him back inside and helps him towards a bench. Raven sits him down and begins working on removing his shirt. “You stubborn... stubborn man. What am I going to do with you.” She spoke to herself. After opening the shirt she hummed in confirmation. Yes, fresh blood was staining the aged bandage.

 

He regards the crow under his currently intense gaze and watches the thing's neck back into its body in a little fearful shrug and he squints, humming a quiet scrutinizing sound as he turned his attention back toward his beloved. His stubborn scowl seemed unmovable in this state, even when he was softer toward her.   
  
Begrudgingly he allows himself to be lead to the bench, taking a seat and watching her as she got to his wound to look it over. Stubborn....3 times. Yes. He was stubborn and he knew it. He preferred the word Resilient, but keeps that opinion to himself for the moment. He just makes a disgruntled sound as she noticed the blood. "Can hardly even call it a wound. Hmph."

 

“Don’t give me that.” She was too focused on inspecting his wound to listen to him. Her eyes reflected slight worry and sadness. She stared into his own before looking back at the bandages that stretched across skin. He must have left the infirmary before the old bandages could be replaced. They were soiled and new blood was peaking through.    
  
“Uldren...” she whispers. No question came. It was spoken as if it was her anchor back to reality. Her eyes look toward his bed. She would need him stretched out to put fresh clean bandages on. Her blue eyes grew brighter as she looked down at him. Her aura grew as she needed him to comply with her. For just this once. “Bed. Now.” She commanded.

 

He felt her demand, both in her words and in her aura and it made his gaze harden.... But he rises, shrugging off the coat as he turned toward the bed. If there was one person aside from his own Sister who could make him comply, it was Raven. He draped the attire over the edge of the bed, turning to sit on the edge. She would have noticed the thin sheen of sweat on his body when she had looked him over, caused by the stress of the wound and raising his body temperature. The wine certainly didn't help.    
  
He watched her approach him, arms crossed in a small fit of temper. "This is ridiculous. That filthy creature..." He said referencing the Fallen who had gotten him into this situation. Of course, none of it was his own fault. Not at all.

 

“What’s done is done.” She investigates his bathroom and finds some bandages, hand towels, and disinfectants. Just in case. She returns to him and lays her supplies at the edge of the bed and sees his hard glare. His skin was glistening. On fire. She would settle and extinguish those flames. She hushes him and plants a kiss to his lips. The wine’s taste was still strongly present. Raven pulls away slightly and looks into the blazing fire that was his eyes. “Let me do this for you.” She was quiet again with her tone. Her hand brushes back the long hair that hung over his eye. “Trust me, you’ll feel better. Just let me do this for you love.”

 

She graces his lips with his own, hers feeling cooler than his own heightened temperature. A sigh leaves his lips and his eyes close, and he resigns. "Do as you wish..." He says, his voice a bit quiet but at least this time the tone was softer. 

 

Uldren could not stand to be touched by another when it came to injuries. It was part of why he had to leave the infirmary... Almost like he was waiting for her to return to fuss with it all. Because it was her. His beloved. He caved and allowed her to remove the bandages, hissing in pain as they peeled off the wound, sticking from how long the older blood had been left to sit. When removed, he lays down, his body language a bit more rigid since the wound was irritated further.

 

Raven heard the fluttering of wings and extended her arm out to the crow. “Come, little one.” It obeys her without hesitation and lands on her arm. She bundles up the old bandages and without words the crow knew what to do. Swiftly it took the bundle way to dispose of it.    
  
Raven can see the raw flesh held together by stitches. The work is... messier than Raven would have liked. Clearly shaky hands stitched up her poor love. There was no sign of infection and she allows herself to sigh in relief. She was delicate in her touch, trying to sooth him and coos to Uldren when he winces. “I know my dear... I know...”    
  
Raven leaves to dampen some of the hand towels and plants one on his forehead. “You shouldn’t have drunk the wine.” She smirks and pads his face gently before unpeeling a fresh new bandage.

 

The sounds he makes here and there reflect his current miserable nature, though her calming ministrations soothed the fire that seemed to billow and snuff out at the drop of a hat. Volatile was the right word for his current mood. Volatile and yet... Laying there now with her tending to him. His Queen's words went to the back of his mind with a resolve to never let this happen again. To not fail. To now be seen as any less than he is in his Sister's eyes and to be stronger for Raven. He wouldn't let this happen again, he repeats.    
  
"Hhh." He groans a low and breathy noise as her comment, looking to the side with his face flushing slightly further than it was. "Forgive me for needing to muddle my thoughts." An excuse, he just wanted to numb the pain a little. In the end it had only made him brood more.

 

“Mmm.” She inspects the wound once more and holds the bandage. She takes a deep breath and looks to his face. “I’m sorry love...” She began to wrap the wound up, smoothing the bandage over to seal it away. 

 

She frowns at his hisses and groans. The crow hides behind a potted plant in fear. Raven hushes him and tells him repeatedly it was over. She sat beside him with the wet towels, wiping away more of his sweat. “It’s over, Love. All done.”

 

A breath of relief leaves his lips and his eyes open halfway, looking at her. He was tired. He was known for hardly admitting his weaknesses, even the small things such as being weary. Several other crows soon gathered on the balcony ledge and in the open windows. Uldren could feel their gaze and when he shot a glare toward one of the small hordes they scattered like something was thrown at them, soon to return when they were brave enough. He let out a harsher sigh and allowed his eyes to close, his hand moving from his side to lay his arm over her lap as she sat at his bedside. Slowly, he began to give into the weariness of the past two days.

 

The crows look to Raven, like skittish children to their mother. She smiles and dares to be bold. She slips off the plates of her armor, leaving the smooth undersuit on. She curls up beside Uldren and strokes his hair as she watches his eyes slowly drift open and close. “Rest, my dear.” She presses small kisses to his cheek.

 

The crows seem to whisper to each other, little noises only they could understand as they watch them. Uldren admired Raven's boldness, considering it was what caught his attention in the first place. Sometimes it irked him, but times like this....    
  
He slips an arm around her carefully as to not further aggravate the  _ damned _ wound. He leans his head in her direction and lets his eyes rest now. Quietly, he speaks as he fights the sleep that wished to overtake him.    
  
"I give it two days..." he stubbornly muses.

 

She nods with a tired smile. She struggles to hold back a yawn. Surely Uldren wouldn’t mind her sleeping with him tonight. “Two days.” She echos, kicking her boots off to the side and nuzzles into him. The night carried on in quiet peace with the crows watching over them. 


End file.
